Smile ichiban ii onna
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Solo espero que Kuon Hizuri haga que esa sonrisa que yo perdí permanezca en tu rostro, ya que tú siempre fuiste la única mujer que me ha sonreído desde el alma.


Skip Beat no me pertenece.

Esta vez quise enfocarme un poco más en la relación de Sho y Kyoko aunque sigue siendo un Ren/Kyoko.

 **Smile ichiban ii onna:**

-Entonces tú le dijiste a Yashiro-san y al Presidente-

-Y tú a Kotonami-san y a María-chan-

-Estoy nerviosa, ¿qué crees que harán?-

-Yo preguntaría, ¿qué no harán?-

-Mouko-san me asesinara-

-Y a mí Yashiro-san-

Mientras tanto, fuera del departamento de Ren se encontraban las personas aludidas, totalmente confundidas por esa extraña reunión.

-¿Kotonami-san, qué haces aquí?-

-Kyoko me hizo venir, Presidente-

-Pero este es el departamento de Ren-

-¿En serio?-

-Sí-

-¿Por qué Kyoko me hizo venir aquí?-

Y para salir de dudas tocaron el timbre.

Kyoko fue quién abrió la puerta.

-Pasen-

Todos entraron anonadados.

-¡Ren-sama!-gritó María corriendo a sus brazos.

-Hola María-chan-

-¿Kyoko, por qué me hiciste venir aquí?-preguntó Kanae.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Ren?-inquirió Yashiro.

Kyoko y Ren se miraron y asintieron.

-Kyoko está embarazada-declaró Ren-y yo soy el padre-

Los cuatro invitados se quedaron literalmente con la boca abierta.

-Ren y yo nos convertimos en novios hace 3 años-

-Kyoko y yo nos comprometimos hace 2 años-

-Y nos casamos hace un año-

-Actualmente Kyoko tiene 3 meses de gestación-

-¡Kyyyyyaaaaaa!-gritó María.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?-se molestó Kanae.

-¡Al fin!-dijo Yashiro.

-¡Já! ¡Lo sabía!-se emocionó Lory.

-¡Felicidades!-

-Gracias-

-Ren, ¿y ahora qué harán?-

-Presidente, Kyoko y yo tenemos un plan-

-Díganmelo-

-Voy a decir que tomaré un año de vacaciones, ya que nunca he tomado ninguna, cuando ese año pase, nuestro bebé tendrá 6 meses y ahí daremos a conocer todo-

-Está bien, veo que tienen todo bien planeado-

-Así es-

-¿Les parece que mañana digamos sobre lo de tus vacaciones?-

-Me parece bien-

Al día siguiente la noticia se publicó.

Y obviamente un cantante llamado Fuwa Sho, se enteró y no dudó en buscar a Kyoko y para su buena suerte la encontró en su último día en LME.

-Kyoko-

-Sho, veo que ya lo sabes-

-¿En serio tomarás vacaciones de un año? Tú nunca has tomado vacaciones-

-Por eso serán de un año-

-¿Segura?-

-Claro que sí, necesito un buen descanso-

Sho la observó detenidamente.

-Estás extraña-

-¿Eh?-

-Te noto algo extraña, pero no sé por qué-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

- _¿Se habrá dado cuenta?-_

-Espera…esas ojeras que tienes… ¿no estarás enferma?-

Kyoko se sintió aliviada.

-¿Ves? Es por eso que necesito de un buen descanso-

-Mmmmmm, está bien, te creeré por esta vez-

Sho se retiró y al fin Kyoko pudo respirar tranquila.

Un año después, el pequeño Daiki ya tenía 6 meses de vida.

Solo faltaba un día para que Kyoko y Ren aclararan todo frente a la prensa.

Ren había ido a trabajar y Kyoko fue al centro comercial para comprar las cosas que Daiki necesitaría en la guardería.

Fuwa Shou tenía un rato libre, así que se cubrió para poder dar un paseo sin ser descubierto.

Estaba frente a una tienda musical cuando escuchó una voz conocida.

Cuando la vio, supo enseguida quién era, podría intentar pasar desapercibida, pero él la reconocería en cualquier lugar.

Se acercó a ella y la tomó del hombro.

-Kyoko-

Ella volteó y lo miró.

-Sho-

-Kyoko, ¿dónde te habías metido? Te he estado buscando y no… ¿y ese bebé?-

-Es mi hijo-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Vamos a mi auto, te contaré todo-

Kyoko hizo que Sho la siguiera hasta llegar a su auto, para que ningún curioso pudiera escuchar.

-Explícate Kyoko-

-Es mi hijo-

-¿Entonces por eso fueron tus vacaciones?-

-Sí-

-El día que te vi, estabas extraña por eso-

-Sí-

-¿Y quién es el padre?-

-Tsuruga Ren-

-¡¿Qué?! Pero si el bebé es rubio-

-El verdadero color del cabello de Ren es rubio-

-No te creo-

-¿Por qué no mejor esperas hasta mañana?-

-¿Mañana?-

-Ren y yo diremos todo ante la prensa-

-Yo no quiero esperar a mañana, quiero que él me lo confirme-

-Está trabajando-

-Llámalo, no creo que no conteste una llamada de la madre de su hijo-

-Está bien, pero llamaré a Yashiro-san-

Kyoko lo llamó.

-¿Kyoko-chan, qué ocurre?-

-¿Estará Ren ocupado?-

-De hecho viene hacia acá, le dieron un descanso, ¿te lo paso?-

-Por favor-

-Toma Ren-le dijo pasándole el teléfono-es Kyoko-chan-

Ren tomó enseguida el teléfono.

-¿Kyoko, qué ocurre?-

-Tranquilo, solo quería decirte que me encontré con Sho-

-¿Tenías a Daiki contigo?-

-Sí-

-¿Y qué le dijiste?-

-La verdad-

-¿Y cómo reaccionó?-

-No cree que tú seas el padre-

-Por ser rubio, ¿verdad?-

-Exacto-

-Pásamelo-

Kyoko le pasó el teléfono a Sho.

-Fuwa-

-Tsuruga, ¿es cierto que el hijo de Kyoko es tuyo?-

-Sí-

-Pero es rubio-

-En realidad yo soy rubio-

-¿Es en serio?-

-Mañana te lo confirmaré-

-¿En la conferencia de prensa que dijo Kyoko?-

-Sí-

-¿Seguro?-

-Por supuesto-

-Bien, por el momento les creeré, te paso a Kyoko-

-¿Kyoko?-

-Ren, tranquilo, regresa al trabajo-

-¿Crees que lo haya tomado bien?-

-Eso parece-

-Bien, cualquier cosa me llamas-

-Claro-

Cuando Kyoko colgó vio a Sho saliendo del auto.

-¿Sho?-

-Me voy Kyoko-

-Pero…-

-No tengo nada más qué hacer aquí-

-Pero ¿no quieres cargar a Daiki?-

-¿Eh? Yo nunca he cargado a un bebé-

-Tranquilo, no es difícil-

Kyoko le dio a su bebé para que cargara.

-¿Dices que se llama Daiki?-

-Sí-

Sho sintió como aquél pequeño ponía su mano en su mejilla.

-Le gustas-

-Tiene tus ojos-

-Así es-

-Espero que se parezca más a ti-

-¿Sho?-

-¿Sí?-

-En esta ocasión ya es un poco tarde, pero cuando tenga otro hijo ¿serías su padrino?-

-¿Eh?-

-Los padrinos de Daiki son Yashiro-san y Mouko-san, pero me gustaría que la próxima vez tú seas el padrino de mi hijo-

-Kyoko si tú lo deseas, lo seré-

-Gracias-

Al día siguiente, Sho vio la conferencia de prensa.

-Así que es Kuon Hizuri, hijo de Kuu y Juliena Hizuri, así que en realidad si es rubio, ahora comprendo todo. ¿Estaban casados desde hace 2 años? ¿Por qué no me di cuenta? Bueno Kyoko, solo espero que Kuon Hizuri haga que esa sonrisa que yo perdí permanezca en tu rostro, ya que tú siempre fuiste la única mujer que me ha sonreído desde el alma-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Smile ichiban ii onna puede traducirse como la chica de la mejor sonrisa, es el nombre de una canción de An Cafe, un grupo de oshare-kei, no solo soy otaku y ELF también soy j-rocker, aunque solo he ido a un concierto de VAMPS y no podré ir a verlos el 10 de noviembre T.T

alguien ya leyó el capítulo 240? esto se pone bueno! amo a Yashiro!


End file.
